Efficient use of the resources of a wireless local-area network (WLAN) is important to provide bandwidth and acceptable response times to the users of the WLAN. One way to increase the efficiency of a WLAN is spatial re-use where wireless devices may spatially reuse frequencies of the wireless medium. However, often spatial reuse is difficult to achieve. Moreover, wireless devices need to operate with both newer protocols and with legacy devices.
Thus, there are general needs for improved methods, apparatuses, and computer readable media for spatial reuse in WLANs.